It's Complicated
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: SwanQueen AU, no curse, The Swan-Mills family lives in New York where their meddling parents are always trying to tell them how to raise their only son, Henry. The story is told through Henry's eyes.
1. Introductions

I've always been told that if true love were easy then we'd all have it.

Well, from watching my parents, I can definitely say in all honesty, they are in love.

Not to mention they went through hell and back just to be together, but now that they are, I can tell that they are truly happy.

And so am I, it's a privelege to watch your parents be in love.

Not many people get that chance and I certainly don't take it for granted.

Oh!

I should probably introduce myself to you.

You're probably thinking, 'Well who is this random person going on and on about his lovey dovey parents and what not'.

My name is Henry Swan-Mills, and my parents are Emma Swan-Mills and Regina Swan-Mills.

And _yes_, the hyphen _is_ necessary, unless you want to piss my moms off.

Take it from me, that isn't a good idea.

I guess you're wondering why the title of this story is 'It's Complicated'.

Two words: My grandparents.

I have three of them, my grandmother Cora, she's Regina's mom.

And grandma Mary-Margaret and grandpa David, they're Emma's parents.

They're always trying to give my moms advice on how to raise me and how to have a stable relationship.

We all live in the wonderful, loud, busy city of New York.

It's quite the life if you ask me.

Every morning I wake up to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen and I'm always greeted with a smile and kiss from my mom Regina, just so there's no confusion we'll call her mom.

Then my other mom Emma, we'll call her momma just because she always gives me a smirk when I do, never fails to ruffle my bed head before sitting down at the table next to me as we indulge in the breakfast mom cooked.

Sometimes momma would cook breakfast but ever since that small incident where a few dish towels caught on fire, mom insisted on cooking the meals.

Every once in a blue moon mom will let momma cook for us but she has to be supervised, it's kinda funny.

They're both the greatest parents a kid like me could ask for and I felt like I should share our life with the world by writing about us, so here goes nothing.

Today was the first day of summer and I couldn't wait to sleep in until noon everyday and watch cartoons in my pajamas while the house is empty.

Or so I thought.

It was 7 a.m. when someone burst the door to my room open, it was still dark in my room so I couldn't see who it was.

"Wake up Henry! You're going to be late for school!"

I recognized the voice almost instantly.

_Mom_.

If you could've seen my face, you'd understand why I said what I said next.

I sat up in my bed and grabbed my pillow, "Mom! IT. IS.** SUMMER!** Now please get out of my room!"

And like a fool, I threw my pillow at her.

Why did I do that?

I must've had a death wish because I could've sworn I saw her head spin when the pillow hit her.

I thought she was about to spit up green goo, like that movie The Exorcist, but luckily she didn't.

She just picked the pillow up and slowly walked over to me.

Meanwhile I'm silently praying that I live to see my next birthday,

"Henry…."

Oh God Henry, don't say anything.

Don't reply.

It's a trick, just pretend to be asleep.

Maybe she'll leave…

"I know you're still awake."

Crap!

Okay Henry, think!

Sleep walking!

No.

Mom's not dumb enough to fall for that, maybe momma but not mom.

It suddenly got really quiet, and I felt my pillow smack me in the face.

I just laid perfectly still, "Next time you try that, I'll send you to stay with your grandmother for half the summer!"

Oh no, not with grandma Cora.

Her apartment smelled like moth balls and mint.

And she doesn't have wifi…Who doesn't have wifi?!

But thank you God, she let me off with a warning.

As I heard her foot steps trail down the hall, my room became silent once more and I could resume my peaceful slumber.

I grabbed my pillow and cuddled it, quickly falling back to sleep.

Like I originally planned, I woke up a little after noon and the house was empty.

Mom was at work, she's the mayor of New York, and momma is a cop.

Sometimes I worry about my momma being out there in dangerous situations but she always tells me, _"We all have a purpose in this life and mine is to protect. I have to keep this city safe for you and mom."_

I know mom worries a lot about her too but she tries not to show it.

At least not around me.

I walked into the living room after grabbing the whole box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and the gallon of milk when I noticed a piece of paper taped to the TV.

They knew this was the best way to make sure I read the note.

My mothers know me so well, it's actually weird at times.

As I read the note, the handwriting was a bit sloppy.

_Momma._

"_Kid, mom wants you to clean out the garage and clean the living room before we get home today. Love, Ma. PS. She also said don't eat all the cereal because she just bought that box yesterday. And don't spend your day in front of the TV. PPS. I want some of that Cinnamon Toast Crunch when I get home so there better be some left! PPPS. Rematch on Call Of_ Duty _ when I get home!"_

I couldn't help but laugh and be creeped out a bit at how well they knew me.

But I guess that's their job as mothers.

I ended up leaving half the box of cereal for Ma and I vacuumed and dusted the living room.

The garage, however was going to take a bit more work.

_ Wait._

They want me to have fun but give me these chores that will take hours to get done!

_Seriously?! _

I better get this done unless I want to sit through another hour long speech about how important it is to be clean and things of that nature.

Trust me, it's not something I would wish on my worst enemy.

My parents can drone on and on about the most smallest things.

It took me around three hours to clean the garage out but it wasn't too bad.

I found a box labeled _Henry's Old Things _and I figured what better way to spend the rest of my afternoon than reminiscing about my childhood.

I brought the box inside and sat on the couch as I went through it.

The first thing I pulled out was a photo album full of my baby pictures.

They sure did take a lot of them...

Then there were pictures of just mom and I, before Ma came along.

But that's a story for a later day.

The next thing was a baby blanket with my name embroidered on it.

_Henry._

Named after my grandfather, mom always made sure I was proud to bear the name Henry.

At the bottom of the box were a cluster of toys that were covered in layers of dust.

But one thing in particular stood out, the one thing that I held close to my heart.

My stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles.

Don't judge me...

I used to suffer from terrible nightmares and mom promised that as long as I had Mr. Snuggles, I would be okay.

I still feel you judging me...

I took him out of the box and just looked at him, a bright smile on my lips.

I didn't hear the front door open and shut, nor did I hear heels clicking along the floor followed by the squeaking sound of boots.

"I know sweetheart but still, I don't think a cheeseburger would be wise for dinner tonight. I'm trying to watch my figure." I heard mom say.

Ma laughed, "I'm watching your figure too and it's perfect so why don't you stop being such a perfectionist and indulge in little piece of heaven."

"Mmm. I will, but that's later on tonight."

I dropped my head into the couch, gosh they were so corny.

I usually excused myself from the room when they began flirting.

"Can you guys not!?" I mumbled through the pillow.

They both just shared a chuckle before they each kissed my head.

"Did you clean out the garage?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"That's where I found this box with some of my old things in it."

Ma flopped on the couch next to me, grabbing the photo album and flipping through the pages.

"Babe, why was this album put up? It should be out here so we can show off how cute Henry was."

"_Was?_ Psh, I'm still cute. I'm a hearth throb as a matter of fact."

Mom made her way into the kitchen, she usually liked to have a glass of wine every Monday when she got home.

Mondays were hard on them both but Ma enjoyed eating a burger and fries rather than drinking wine.

"Oh, I figured it would make you feel a bit uncomfortable since you aren't in any of the pictures. But we can leave it out if you want."

Mom sat down on the other side of me, sipping her wine as she grabbed the photo album to look through it as well.

"It's fine with me. The past is the past, all that matters is that we're a family now. Speaking of family, you know my parents are coming this weekend, right?"

Mom sighed and my smile got even bigger.

Grandma Mary-Margaret and Grandpa David coming meant I would get presents.

"How could I forget?" Mom smirked and gulped down the rest of her wine. "I'm going to need more wine..."

"I'm going to have to go out and buy some beer for dad. And vodka for me. I'm just glad your mom isn't coming as well. We don't need a repeat of what happened the last time."

Let's just say my grandparents butt heads a lot.

It's a story for another time...

"Right. Well, I'll go get dinner started. Henry, be sure to put this box away when you're done."

Mom stood up after taking her heels off and headed back into the kitchen.

"I hope you're cooking burgers!"

"In your dreams!"

"You're always in my dreams!"

"We're eating salad!"

"You enjoy killing my joy, don't you?"

"It's the highlight of my day!"

They always play around with each other like this.

Eh, I guess it's sweet in a way.

Ma ruffled my hair, "You didn't eat all the cereal right?"

I laughed, "There's half a box left. You're gonna need sugar to help you win this rematch."

"_Pft._ Keep dreaming kid. I'm going to kick your butt in this rematch."

Mom poked her head out the kitchen, "No butt-kicking!"

"Yes, yes we know Madame Mayor." Ma mocked, winking as she nudged me.

"Don't make me come in there with this wooden spoon!"

Yeah, I forgot to mention we aren't really normal.

But I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Dinner was pretty quiet, Ma wasn't too happy with eating just salad.

She kept asking mom if this was a joke and where the meat was.

And of course mom just narrowed her eyes and ignored the questions.

I cleared the table while Ma went to change out of her uniform and into her pajamas.

Mom changed too and she was in her office talking on the phone.

I was still in my pajamas so I was good.

"Ready kid?" Ma asked as we both sat back down on the couch and grabbed the PS3 controllers.

"Question is, are _you_ ready? I was born ready."

She smirked, "Big talk from such a small kid. Get ready to learn how it's done grasshopper."

We played for at least an hour and I won again.

Mom even decided to come watch us and she cheered me on.

Ma sulked, "That's so mean, you cheer the kid on but I'm your wife."

Mom lightly laughed, "He won the game but you get the prize."

"ALRIGHT! That's my queue to go to bed. Night guys!" I kissed them both on the cheek as they laughed at me.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Night kid."

I sat Mr. Snuggles on the shelf in my room and climbed into bed.

Today was pretty chilled, but who knows what the future has in store for us.


	2. Family Fun

I never know what to expect from my parents.

Everyday is a new adventure with them and sometimes it can be exciting and sometimes it can scare the crap out of me.

But my grandparents could always manage to make sure I had fun whenever they were around.

They had Ma when they were pretty young, and I'm talking like 15-16 years old, but there was so much love between them that they were able to stay together and raise her in a loving enviromemt.

Grandma Cora on the other hand, well she can be interesting at times but she is _really_ strict.

Her and Grandpa Henry raised my mom and Aunt Zelena in a relatively normal setting.

She believes too much tv and computer will rot the brain.

Therefore anytime I go to her house, she makes me turn my phone and handheld game off and give it to her, then we sit for about 4 hours and read books about different things.

I guess she means well and I do learn new things, so I don't completely hate going to her house but I don't love it either.

Grandma Mary Margaret and Grandpa David were coming today and I felt like a kid at christmas.

I couldn't even sleep, that's how excited I was.

I was thinking about all the different things we would do, the games we would play and just all the laughter we would share.

I think my brain eventually tired itself because I ended up falling asleep around 2 am.

The sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies woke me up and I saw a plate of them sitting on my nightstand but no one was in my room.

_They're here!_

I ate a cookie before jumping out of bed, I could hear laughter downstairs, they must be in the living room.

I dashed toward the sound and when I saw them, I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Gramps! Grandma!"

They stood up and Grandma Mary Margaret held her arms out, "Look at my handsome young grandson!"

I embraced them both, "You're getting bigger every time I see you. That's my boy!"

I could hear my grandfather say as they both let go of me.

I could see a glimpse of mom in the kitchen and mama was sitting on the couch opposite of where my grandparents were.

"Morning kid. Sleep well?" she asked as I flopped down next to her.

"Yeah. It wasn't as great as waking up to cookies on my nightstand though."

I winked at Grandma MM and she smirked.

Mama shook her head, "You better not let your mom find out. You know how she feels about you and chocolate."

Mom refused to allow me to eat candy most of my childhood, especially chocolate.

Grandma Cora had done the same thing to her when she was growing up, she would say chocolate would turn little kids into balloons.

Now of course my mom never told me a crazy lie like that but she would say it rots teeth and that I should have a healthier snack instead.

But when I turned 14, I got my first taste of chocolate and I can never give it up, it's just too good!

Well, sort of.

I've been experimenting with different kinds of candy and soon I'll be able to know what my favorite is.

"Oh please, a little chocolate never hurt a child. We fed you chocolate all the time and look at you." Grandma MM protested and Ma just laughed.

"I had to join a gym when I was 13! And it's even sadder when I think about the fact that the biggest I've ever been, wasn't while I was pregnant with Henry."

Oh right, I forgot to mention, mama is my biological mom.

She had given me up for adoption and mom adopted me.

Then nine years later they bumped into each other and-

Wait.

This is a pretty long story so I'll just tell it to you later.

I _promise_.

Grandpa scoffed, "I tried to get you to play more sports but your mother insisted I not be too hard on you. She claimed playing on the basketball and volleyball team was enough and that you couldn't handle football too."

Yeah, we're a family of athletes.

Grandpa played college football but then decided to become a vet and grandma is an amazing competitive archer and teaches at an elementary school.

Ma was going to play college volleyball but then she got pregnant with me and then things got a tad bit difficult.

"It's okay, I put them in my secret hiding place." I assured Grandma MM and Ma placed her hand on my head.

"I really hope you put them in a Ziploc bag before putting them in your top drawer in that little box."

My mouth dropped and all of them started laughing.

I can't believe she knew where my spot was!

I have _got_ to have more privacy in this house.

"What's so funny in here?" Mom asked as she brought a tray of drinks in with her.

"We were just laughing at Henry's expense." Grandma MM mentioned before grabbing a cup of coffee.

She smiled after the first sip and thanked mom for the delicious drink.

Grandpa David doesn't like coffeee so mom brought him some apple juice, one of his favorites.

"You are the sweetest daughter-in-law I have ever had." he smiled.

Ma facepalmed at how unfunny grandpa was while mom just grinned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm your only daughter-in-law. But thank you, dad. That means a lot."

"I need a drink…" Ma murmured as she stood up and headed into the office her and mom shared.

They kept the alcohol in there, I guess to keep me from trying to bother it.

Not really sure.

"Henry, would you do me a favor and go into my bedroom and grab the envelope that's sitting on my nightstand?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I was usually never allowed in my parent's bedroom and it didn't bother me one bit.

Truth be told, I was a bit afraid to go in there sometimes for fear I might find something I didn't want to see.

But disobeying either of my moms would result in WW5 so I just do as I'm told.

When I opened the door to their room, the first thing that caught my eye was the burger-shaped alarm clock sitting on the nightstand.

I'm pretty sure that's the side Ma sleeps on.

Since this was the first and probably last time I'd be in here, I took a moment to really look around.

It was neat, no clothes on the floor, but there were a few papers scattered around on the bed.

I guess mom's been handling some work.

I looked for the envelope but it wasn't on the nightstand, I figured it may be in the drawer.

God, why did I have to think that?

I am scarred for life by what I saw, or felt rather, that was in that drawer.

I won't go into explicit detail about what it was just in case the person reading this is too young to understand but I will say something started making a humming noise….

Yeah…

It caused me to slowly back out of the room, quietly closing the door and I walked back downstairs with widened eyes.

My moms were sitting side by side, Ma was drinking a glass of vodka I presumed and my grandparents were talking but all I heard was a muffled sound.

My brain had zoned out, all I could think about was what just happened.

Grandma MM was the first to notice me as I went to sit back down.

"Henry, what's wrong?" She asked with a furrowed brow and all I could do was look at her.

My brain wouldn't let me move my lips to speak.

"Son, did you find the envelope?" Mom asked, confusion in her tone.

I just stared at her and Ma, tilting my head a little.

Why'd they have to ruin my precious, innocent mind?

My mouth opened as I tried to form words.

I wanted to say, "No, I couldn't find it." just so I could forget that ever happened but my brain just laughed at me and said nope.

The word that managed to fly out of my mouth as my face began to look disturbed was, "WHY?!"

I cried out and I'm almost certain Ma knew exactly what happened.

"Kid…you opened the drawer, didn't you?"

I never took my eyes off the both of them as I nodded.

Grandma MM came and sat next to me and began rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"What the hell is in that drawer that would traumatize him like this?!"

Both my moms looked at each other and then back at me, "It's nothing….It was a clown picture in the drawer and Henry's afraid of clowns. That's all." Mom answered.

Gramps was suspicious, "If he's afraid of clowns then why didn't he run away from them when we took him to the circus last month?"

I swear all I wanted was for this conversation to be over!

Kids my age don't want to talk about, let alone _think_ about their parents having sex.

It's just gross.

I sat there like a zombie while my moms tried to defend themselves against my grandparents.

"Emma, what's in the drawer. Tell me now or I'll go up there and see for myself."

Grandma MM demanded, and she was dead serious too.

Don't ask why someone would do that to their grown daughter but my grandparents have always been over-protective.

They've since calmed down some since she started dating mom and they found out I was their grandson.

"Shit…" Ma sighed, "I'm going to need that whole bottle of vodka now. It's a toy. Happy now?"

She got up and went back into the office, coming back with the whole bottle.

"A toy?" Gramps asked.

When he finally realized what she meant, the horrified look on his face was priceless.

Had I not been traumatized, I would've been rolling on the floor laughing.

Grandma MM on the other hand took it better than I imagined, she stopped rubbing my back and just hugged me.

"You poor child! No wonder he hasn't spoken! You two should hide your stuff better!"

Mom snatched the bottle from Ma and took a long gulp.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"Yeah well, I needed it more."

Gramps took a moment to regain him composure, "What your mother is trying to say is, things should be hidden far, **FAR**, out of reach for anyone except you two. Especially if you plan to have more kids."

Kids?

What kids?

Pft, I'm the only kid in this house.

Just as mom was about to answer him, my brain finally allowed me to speak.

I jumped up, "No kids! What kids?!"

I almost wished I was still in that zombie state because everyone stared at me like I had lost my mind.

Mom furrowed her brow, a frown almost forming on her lips.

I reseated myself before someone else did and after what felt like an eternity of silence, Ma stood up.

"Son, follow me."

I didn't even think to resist, I just did as I was asked.

She led me into the kitchen, I think partially because she wanted to grab one of the cookies grandma made.

"Kid, we are _so_ sorry you had to witness that. From now on you won't have to go in our room and just in case you do, we'll have stuff like that hidden a lot better. But I guess you do need to know what it was that you saw….Right?"

I just shook my head, "I already know what it was."

"_You do?_ Oh thank God!" She grabbed her chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that we don't have to have this talk. Oh man. In that case, here, have a cookie."

Just as I was about to say something she shoved a cookie in my mouth.

We couldn't do anything but laugh.

I bit down on the sweet treat, "Well, I'm a smart, curious kid."

"Like mother like son." Mom said as she walked in behind us.

"What are you trying to say?" Ma asked with a smirk.

Mom walked up to Ma, oh gosh typing like this can get quite confusing, "Exactly what I said. Our son takes after you and that can be quite unfortunate at times." She replied, matching the smirk.

Ma sipped from her cup, "Well everything he learned, he learned from you."

I stood in silence, chomping on my cookie.

"Mhm….that's why he's so smart."

She grabbed the glass and sat it down on the counter before their lips met each other.

"Uh HEY! Kid still in the room!" I pleaded, covering my eyes.

"Uh, go, go back in there with your grandparents. Tell them they can take you to the arcade now."

Mom waved her hand, never taking her eyes off Ma.

"Yes!" I cheered as I ran back in the living room.

I may be young but I knew why my parents wanted to be alone but I didn't care.

An afternoon at the arcade with my grandparents meant an endless amount of games.

You get no complaints from me.

I told you before, anytime my grandparents come over, it's always fun for me.

I spent my afternoon playing different games and watching my grandmother freak out when she played a zombie game for the first time.

I'm pretty sure my moms had fun too.

Thank God I wasn't home to hear anything.

Oh!

And in case you were wondering, the envelope was actually under the bed.

When I asked how it got there, my mothers' faces just turned red.

You can kind of put the pieces together...


End file.
